Mad
by kaykaycookie8D
Summary: "Sakura," Sasuke interrupts and I look up at him expectantly. "Let's talk about having kids when it's not four in the morning and when we didn't just have amazing sex, ok?" Sasuke says, and he sounds so tired and worn that I just giggle and answer, "Ok." Sakura X Sasuke Lemon. Song ficlet. RATED M


My viridian eyes glanced at my phone to read the time.

2:45 am.

My brows furrowed and I skidded my phone across the couch, as if that would make me feel better.

Once again, I was waiting for my dear, _dear _husband to come from work. We had dinner plans and he was supposed to have taken me out to my favorite restaurant so we could catch up with some old friends. But as time had gone by, I had known he wasn't going to show up and had to cancel on Naruto and Hinata, telling them some other time.

They felt bad for me. All of my friends did. Sure I had a big apartment with nice furniture and a smoking hot piece of ass that came home everyday who I could call mine, but he was an emotionally constipated hot piece of ass who was too absorbed in his own life to care about his wife.

I huffed a few long pink hair strands out of my face.

I had even changed into some sexy black lingerie, so that when he got home he could _make it up to me_ for missing dinner. But as it got closer to morning than night, I put on my robe and covered my bra and pantie clad form, feeling stupid for trying to look pretty when he wasn't even going to show up.

I could hear the rain coming down outside and hoped Sasuke wasn't driving in it. Suddenly my anger turned to guilt. What if he had been in an accident? He would have called right? Or someone at the hospital would have-

I heard the front door of our apartment open and my guilt came crashing down and my anger came rising up.

No, the stupid bastard just had to work late again and forgot to call, as usual.

Sasuke came into the den, dripping wet from the down-pour, a sour look on his handsome face and his midnight locks a mess. He had his usual work attire on which consisted of a blue button up dress shirt, a navy blue tie, black slacks and dress shoes. The pale fingers on his briefcase gripped it tightly. His obsidian gaze met mine with surprise and I crossed my arms over my chest and stood.

"Thanks for finally showing up," I said, my voice gruff from lack of sleep.

Sasuke narrowed his coal eyes before he began to pull off his tie with his free hand. "Don't start," he muttered.

"Don't start what? Getting upset? Too late, that train left the station a _long _time ago." I snapped, glaring at him.

"What did I do now?" Sasuke asked, tearing off his tie.

"It would be easier to name off the things you _don't _do, Sasuke," I answered.

"Well what have I done now to make you so pissed that you had to wait for me to come home at three in the_ fucking_ morning just so you could bitch me out?" Sasuke argued angrily.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well for starters, you didn't call. I tell you every single fucking day before you go to work to call me if you're going to be working late. I didn't even get a text from you. Do you know how worried I was?" I seethed while he rolled his eyes.

"_Obviously_, I was _working_." He replied sarcastically.

I glared, throwing my arms down at my side. "And then you have the audacity to stand me up when I reminded you _six billion times_ about tonight's dinner Sasuke!" I yelled.

"Like I tell you every time we get in a fight, _obviously I was working," _Sasuke sneered.

I lost it then. Lost all since of reason, of right and wrong. If he was gonna be mean, then I wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

"You're so fucking _RUDE!" _I screamed, stomping over to where he stood rigidly. "All you do is think about yourself! You don't give a damn about my feelings! All I was asking from you was a _FUCKING CALL!" _

"Well I didn't have time to call you, and why would I even _want _to?" He bit back, glaring down at me with his heated pools.

I flinched before spinning on him. "What the HELL is _THAT _supposed to mean?!" I demanded, my hands flying to grip my hips while I stared at him with my sharp forresty green eyes.

"Gee, I don't know Sakura, maybe if you didn't always _bitch _me out, I'd call you more!" He yelled in my face.

"So you're calling me a _bitch _now too?" I asked, my chest rising and falling as I tried to control myself.

"You sure as hell are acting like one," he replied.

I gritted my teeth and steeled my gaze. "I'm never going to be good enough for you am I? I'm never going to be the perfect house wife you _want."_

"I'm not asking for perfect, I'm just asking for better than what _you're_ giving me." Sasuke replied coldly.

My eyes flashed angrily. "Well at least I'm _trying_. What do you do? Go to work everyday, and then when you come home, all you want to do is have sex or watch tv. You don't even ask me how my day was!" I yelled.

"That's because _I don't care," _he replied coldly.

I felt my heart fall to the floor below our suite. Tears sprang to my eyes, and before I knew it, I brought my hand up and I slapped him across the face, the sound reverberating through out our apartment.

When he turned his head back to face me, his cobalt eyes were flashing dangerously, like I've only ever seen on one other occasion when he got in a fight with Naruto.

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the arms and pushed me back until my back slammed against the wall, and he stood against me, pinning me there.

I blinked back my tears desperately before I angrily shouted, "_LET ME GO!"_

He narrowed his eyes and replied, _"No."_

I struggled in his grip, trying to break free, but Sasuke only pushed me further against the wall, his body pressing into me so I couldn't move.

I gritted my teeth before crying out as I struggled harder in his grip, willing myself to break free but he only tightened his grip on me, glaring down at me.

My tears breaking free, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER HAVE! YOU JUST FUCKING ADMITTED IT, SO LET ME GO!"

He pushed me harder into the wall, a snarl etched in his handsome features. "I said, _NO!" _He roared back.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, shocking us both with my words.

I had never, ever said that to him, but he was so suffocatingly close, and he wouldn't leave me be, and he was yelling at me and saying he didn't give a damn about me. Before I could help it, the words had tumbled out of my mouth as if on their own accord.

His grip on me slackened and he backed away, looking at me with his wide dark eyes.

I was leaning on the wall, tears streaming down my cheeks as I glared hard into his eyes, eyes that were swallowing me up.

It felt as if my words were ringing in the apartment, suffocating me. My breath was coming out in pants and I knew I had to leave.

Without thinking, I passed a frozen Sasuke and grabbed my purse and phone.

"Where are you going?" He asked, but he sounded far away as if he was in another land.

"I'm spending the night at Ino's." I sniffled. "I-I don't want to be somewhere where I'm not _wanted." _I choked out, heading for the door.

"Sakura-"

"Just stop Sasuke. I'll leave you alone like you want but don't try and make things better right now, ok?" I said interrupting him while I opened the door. Not waiting for his reply, I slammed the door shut behind me, my breath hitching as I ran to the stairs and out into the rain.

I didn't care that it was poring down on me and it was dark out. I didn't care that I barely had anything on and was bounding down the steps bare foot. I didn't care that I had no idea where I had parked my car.

All I cared about and hoped for was that Sasuke didn't listen to my last words like he never did anyways. That he _would try to make things right_. That I'd see him, running through the rain, trying to get me to come back inside. That he'd run out in the rain and take me in his arms and apologize.

But Sasuke hated the rain. And he _never _apologized.

I searched blindly for my car in the middle of the parking lot, tears blurring my vision and the cold rain pelting down on me. I pulled out my keys and clicked the lock button and saw a pair of tail lights flash at the end along with a slight honk.

I was making my way to my car when I faintly heard through the rain, _"Sakura!"_

I turned and pushed my wet pink hair out of my eyes. I looked through the down pour and saw Sasuke running towards me.

And I didn't even care that only minutes ago we were fighting and I was screaming at him that I hated him.

I ran towards my husband and jumped into his outstretched arms.

I was crying and grasping his wet back in my hands as I laced my legs around his waist. His arms are wrapped like a vice around my body. My shoulders are shaking as I sob into his shirt and he's rubbing my back soothingly, his warm hand making me shiver. He's cupping my bum in one hand to help hold me up and the other is moving up and down the expanse of my back.

"You're not going," he said, his breath tickling my ear.

"I-I know," I answered, and I knew I wasn't leaving him. He wouldn't let me.

"You're an idiot if you think I don't care about you. Why else would I have asked you to marry me?" He's muttering in my ear, and I'm nodding frantically because I know I can't speak yet.

We stand there in silence, him consoling me and me crying on his shoulder until I feel my shaky breaths get steadier and steadier.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Sasuke whispers, and it's so quiet I barely hear it. But I pull back my drenched pink head from his shoulder and stare at him. That's the first time I've ever heard him apologize to anyone, let alone me.

I see his obsidian gaze staring intently into my viridian pools. I see the sadness and the fear in his eyes, like he might lose me.

And despite everything, I can't help but smile and I lower my head to his so that our foreheads are touching and our noses brushing.

"I'm sorry too," I whisper against his lips. His breath is fanning my face and our breath is intermingling, causing steam in the chill of the rain.

_"Sakura," _he says against my lips, his lips brushing mine as he brings me closer to him.

I cup his face in my cold hands, staring into his even darker lust filled eyes. Seeing his lust makes something pool in my stomach and suddenly, I'm not cold anymore. The rain, which has clouded my other senses, only adds to Sasuke's smell of spice and aftershave and mint, turning me on and making me pull him closer.

He brings the hand that's not holding me up to the back of my head, where he treads his slim fingers through my long wet pink strands.

I'm leaning in further and my eyelids flutter shut as his lips meet mine and I'm tasting the mint in his breath. His lips move sensually against my own, sucking on my bottom lip before letting it go with a _'pop'._

My hands are in his wet silky ink locks, my nails scraping against his scalp as I tried to pull him closer to me.

Sasuke nicks at my lower lip with his teeth before tracing the outline with his tongue, silently asking for permission.

And then I smile and open my mouth slightly and Sasuke is shoving his tongue into my mouth and I'm moaning as his tongue is exploring my cavern. Our tongues are battling for dominance and his eventually wins. And then his mouth is on my neck, nipping and sucking the flesh while I moan in delight.

I unconsciously rub my hips against his and he pulls away from my neck to let out a deep guttural groan from the back of his throat.

And we're both panting as we stare at each other with a new sense of urgency and hunger.

And then Sasuke is moving, holding me tightly against him while I nip down his neck, sucking and biting down the column of his throat. I'm slammed against a wall and Sasuke groans as he pulls my head back up into a searing kiss, filled with tongue and teeth.

I feel Sasuke's hands through my dampened robe as they roam my dripping wet form. They moved from my hips, to my hair, to the spot where my bra clips together, to my ass, to in-between my legs. He strokes my sex with a finger, while I gasp and moan and push myself nearer to the contact.

My eyes meet his and we're both thinking the same thing: Room. _Now._

Sasuke's carrying me up the stairs, his eyes never wavering from my own. I bend down and kiss him and tease his lips with my tongue and he's groaning. The feel of rain is gone and I shiver before he kicks open the door to our apartment and I throw my head back and laugh before he recaptures my lips with his.

Sasuke slams me against the now closed-door and begins to kiss my throat hungrily. I'm holding on to his shoulders and moaning, my hips grinding against his own and creating a delicious friction. He stops and groans against my throat and I smirk at him, grinding harsher against him.

Sasuke hisses and grinds back into me before tugging off my robe to reveal my dampened black lingerie.

Sasuke's eyes devour my lithe rain slickened underwear clad form with appreciation and he smirks at me and says, "What are you doing in _that_?"

I bring him closer and unbutton the top of his shirt. "I was waiting for my husband to get home so I could ... _punish him." _I whisper in his ear, licking the shell before biting his lobe like he likes. He shivers under my touch and pulls me closer. His lips just a hair away from mine, he says gruffly, "Then let the punishing begin then."

His mouth is on mine in a split second, his hands roving over my body. I'm moaning at his touches while I attempt to unbutton his shirt, my fingers fumbling with the buttons in my attempts to hurry and expose his chest. He smirking against my lips and I can't help but frown.

Annoyed, I rip his shirt off, buttons flying as I finally expose his toned chest. I push his shirt off his shoulders and on to the floor as he carries me across the room, his hands gripping my ass and the back of my thigh. I pull away from his lips to admire his achingly beautiful body, the rippling muscles of his six-pack, the fine line of dark hairs that starts beneath his belly button and disappears into the waistband of his slacks. I'm kissing down his neck again and when I find his pulse point, I suck greedily on it and nip at the flesh, leaving a mark and earning an anomalistic groan from Sasuke.

Sasuke clears a table top and sends the stuff on it clattering to the floor, dropping my ass on it. His bare chest against my almost bare one turns me on and I groan when our stomachs brush against each others. My legs are still lassoed around his hips and I grind my front against the bulge in his pants and we both groan. Sasuke pushes me down so that my back is flat against the expanse of the counter. His mouth is on mine and he's hungrily kissing it, forcing his tongue in my mouth as his hands run up and down my sides. When his hand squeezes my breast I moan in his mouth and wrap my legs tighter around him as I grind into him.

Sasuke grunts into my mouth before his lips leave mine and go to my ear. "Don't tease me, _Mrs, Uchiha," _he says and I giggle because I love it when he says that.

My laugh is drowned out by a moan when Sasuke takes my earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it and grazing it with his teeth. He moves down to my neck, placing hot open-mouthed kisses down the column of my throat and I gasp when he nips at my pulse spot before sucking on the mark. He continues down my neck, to my collar bones, and finally to my chest. His hand moves to my back and he unclasped my black bra before throwing it over his shoulder. His hands massage my breasts and I moan loudly and arch myself against him when flicks a nipple.

I stare down at Sasuke with hooded eyes as he kisses my breast before moving his mouth lower to my nipple. He teases the nub by licking on it and blowing on it before sucking it into his mouth, his other hand roughly fondling my tit into delicious rawness. I let out a whimper when my nipple leaves his mouth with a resounding 'pop'.

And then he's kissing further and further down till he gets to my belly button and he swivels his tongue inside the dip, making me gasp and blush.

He's about to move lower but my hands stop him as I pull him up gently by his hair, and say, _"I want you now." _

He looks into my eyes and I smile, my legs crushing our hips together as I tighten my hold. He hisses in response to the friction and nods, gathering me back up into his arms before taking me to our bed, kissing me heatedly before dropping me on the bed. He fumbles with the button on his pants for a second before pulling them down and kicking off his shoes.

As soon as his pants are on the ground, his erection springs up and my eyes widen and I smirk at his bulbous size that I don't ever think I'll get used to.

Sasuke smirks and kisses me chastely on the mouth before going down to my hips and kissing the jutting out bones. I raise my legs and Sasuke props them on his shoulder while he takes off my underwear. He flings them across the room and I giggle at the action as I bring my legs back down his shoulders

Sasuke slides his hands up my inner thighs before plunging a finger into my core. I gasp and moan at the feeling and hear him say, "Fuck," before he pulls his finger out.

His eyes on mine, he puts the finger with my essence into his mouth, and sucks it dry, his eyes shutting as he savored the flavor and lets out a low moan.

I'm blushing hotly but I push myself up and bring my lips to his, forcing his mouth to open. My tongue dives in and I moan at the bittersweet taste in his mouth, my taste. I can't help but smile.

As I pull away, I say, "Damn, I taste good."

Sasuke merely rolls his eyes and his smirk grows before I push him on to his back. I straddle him and he groans when the tip of his cock touches my wetness and I gasp at the feeling. I pull away, and laugh as Sasuke pouts up at me.

My hands trace the muscles on Sasuke's abdomen, before I lower my mouth to his pectoral and swirl it in my mouth, loving the way his chest rises and falls beneath me when he groans out.

I continue my way down, getting to his belly button and swirling my tongue inside it and tracing the dark hairs that lead to his nether lands with my fingers, listening to Sasuke moan in pleasure beneath me.

I'm about to travel even lower when he pulls me up, his hand cupping my face when he restates my words form earlier, _"I want you. Now."_

He flips us over and positions himself at my entrance. He lowers his mouth to mine and we kiss before he thrusts inside me and I moan into his mouth loudly and arch myself against him before he repeats the action, harder.

_"O-oh Sasuke!" _I moan as I tear my mouth away from his as he begins to pound into me at an unforgiving pace. The feel of his cock sliding in and out of me is so pleasuring that I'm moaning with each thrust.

I'm panting and sweating and _God, this feels so good!_

My hips reach up to meet his thrusts but lose their precision as time goes on and I can feel myself getting _closer_, and _closer_ to that _sweet, sweet release._

My hand flies to my clit and I begin to rub it but Sasuke takes my hand above my head where it lays holding his. He moves his hand to rub my clit and I cry out when his fingers rub it to deliciousness and I feel my orgasm coming closer and closer.

"Fuck," Sasuke pants as he goes deeper and faster inside of me and I'm moaning his name like a mantra on my lips as he rides me.

"Harder!" I cry out and he complies, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder and he slams hard into me with a guttural moan.

Sasuke is pounding into me at a feverous pace and I'm taking it and relishing in the feel of it. His sweat is pouring on to me and I'm gripping his fingers so tightly I'm scared they'll brake. He twists me around so that I'm on all fours without pulling out of me before he grips my hips tightly and slams hard into me and I'm lost in the sound of our slapping skin and our moans, groans, and grunts filling the air.

"Faster, faster!" I'm crying out as I bring my hips to meet each of his thrusts.

Sasuke lets out an anomalistic cry and drills into me while I grip the bed sheets and hold on for my life.

"Ha-harder!" I yell and he continues, obliging my request and slamming into me so hard he has to throw out his arms to catch himself on the bed.

He hits my sweet spot and I scream out his name in ecstasy as bright searing light takes my breath and sight away and I collapse, panting heavily while I convulse around Sasuke.

He takes one more deep hard thrust before I feel his heat squirting into me while he roars, "_FUCK!"_

He collapses on to my back, his fore arms holding him deftly above me.

He rolls to the side pulling me with him before he disentangled us. I'm looking up at the ceiling and breathing hard, my chest rising and falling. My eyes are wide and I push my hair away from my sweaty face as I feel a large grin pull at lips.

I giggle and see Sasuke turn his head towards me.

"Wow," I pant, still trying to get my breath back. I turn my head to face him, my green eyes taking in the flush on his sweat-drenched cheeks and the smirk on his lips and his black hooded eyes. His inky spikes are disheveled and sticking up everywhere, but even as I stare at him, I know I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

"Hn." He answers, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"We should have make-up sex more often," I say dazedly, nuzzling into his warm chest.

"How about after every fight?" Sasuke suggests into my pink crown before kissing it.

I giggle. "Sasuke, we would always be so tired! All we would do is eat, go to work, have sex, and fight!" I said, smiling.

"Isn't that what we do already?" He asks solemnly.

I freeze in his arms, realizing he's right. I frown before sitting up to look at him. My green eyes bore into his obsidian gaze and I say, "Well that's gonna change! We'll still do that stuff, but we'll do other neat stuff too! Like we could take up dancing, or start a fundraiser, or-"

"Or sleep," Sasuke cut in, grabbing the sheets and covering both of us.

I roll my eyes before laying back down and cuddling into my husband. He wraps his arms snugly around me and I sigh in content.

"Think outside the box, Sasuke," I murmur, my lids already starting to droop.

"We're not taking dance lessons," he says with such conviction that I believe him and pout and mutter, "Whatever. Maybe we can adopt a puppy like normal couples do. Or... maybe we could start having our own little-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupts and I look up at him expectantly. "Let's talk about having kids when it's not four in the morning and when we didn't just have amazing sex, ok?" Sasuke says, and he sounds so tired and worn that I just giggle and answer, "Ok."

And then I realize what time it is.

I groan into Sasuke's chest. "I have to get up at _five thirty, _Sasuke!"

"Then you better go to sleep." He murmurs and I can tell that's exactly what he's trying to do.

I bite my lip and turn my head to look up into his tired charcoal orbs. He stares intently back and I can see my green eyes reflecting in his dark eyes.

"Take a sick day with me tomorrow? I'll right you a doctor's note and everything so you won't get in trouble!" I ask tentatively.

Sasuke merely sighs. "Sakura, my _boss_ knows you, and he knows you're a doctor remember."

I snort. "You tell Itachi that if he has a problem with you missing tomorrow, he can take it up with me."

Sasuke chuckles, wrapping his arms tighter around me and I snuggle into him, smiling. There are a lot of things you probably didn't know about Sasuke Uchiha, but one is he is a great snuggle-buddy. _Especially _after some good love-making.

I bite my lip. Something has been troubling me throughout the whole night and I know if I don't say anything, it's gonna eat me up inside until I do.

"Sasuke." I whisper, seeing if he's awake.

"Hn." He replies. I silently curse myself. Now I had to tell him.

I sighed before taking a deep breath. "Sasuke, I don't hate you, and I'm sorry for saying I did."

He says nothing for a while before he replies, "You're not a bitch."

I smile and say, "Yes I am. But I'm _your _bitch. Just like you're _my_ emotionally constipated husband."

Sasuke scoffs and rebuttals, "And why am I staying home again with you tomorrow."

I smirk and say, "Because, I'm not done '_punishing' _you. Besides, we both need a shower after our make out session in the rain. Which reminds me, I can finally check off 'kissing in the rain' on my bucket list!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled me closer, sighing deeply, contentedly.

"That's great. Now go to bed woman, or _I'll_ be the one _punishing you_ tomorrow."

* * *

******This is my first detailed Lemon so tell me how I did! Any pointers? Comments? Did I make a mistake? PM me or just review so I can fix my mistakes and get better please! **Inspiration for this ficlet: "Mad" by Ne-Yo. Good song, brings tears to my eyes whenever I watch the music video! Also, "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran is a good song to listen to while reading this... But not till AFTER the fight. Kay, that's it, adios! :)


End file.
